


Encounters

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot Collection, Smut, Widowtracer, just some ideas, short oneshots/drapples, tracemaker, wanted an excuse to write some shit basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: Short Widowtracer one-shot collection. Basically just full of ideas that didn't quite fit into other stories or too small to make into separate fics.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I want you to play with yourself while I watch.”_

That had been Lena’s wish for tonight. Amélie wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea, more like disappointed that she wouldn’t have a tongue getting her off instead.

“Enjoying yourself, love?”

Amélie groaned, her fingers swiping furiously over her throbbing clit. She peered through the lust haze, down in between her legs to find a mop of messy brown hair tickling her thighs and a freckled face grinning back up at her. She felt lips brush along her inner thigh before teeth grazed her sensitive skin, causing her eyes to roll back and her body to jolt at the contact.

“I would be enjoying myself more if _you_ were fucking me like promised, Lena,” she breathed, “you’re awful.”

Lena chuckled in response, resting her cheek against Amélie’s sweaty thigh. “Told you, Amé, I love watching you. There’s somethin’ about seeing you writhe in pleasure while I’m barely touching you, it’s such a turn on.”

“The _point_ of you being down there is so I don’t have to do all the work,” she gasped, feeling blunt teeth nip her sharply.

“Mm, _no_. I think the point of me being down here is to enjoy myself, which I will be,” she promised, kissing over the bite mark. “I can promise you’ll enjoy yourself too, love. In a bit.”

“ _Lena, please,”_ Amélie whined.

“You’re awful pretty when begging for me, I’m almost tempted. _Almost.”_

Amélie let a single finger dip between her slick folds, groaning as it slipped inside so easily. She could feel how wet she was - knowing the sheets would need to be washed afterwards -  and she’d be embarrassed over it, _if_ she wasn’t already so far gone.

Lena hummed her approval, kissing the back of Amélie’s hand. “Love seeing how wet you are for me, and god, you’re _soaking_. I can hear how wet I’ve made you.”

Amélie whimpered, rolling her hips into her hand, grinding the palm of it against her stiff clit. She glanced back down to find Lena, lazily smiling at her, her fingers stroking circles over her inner thigh.

“Such a good girl,” she whispered, littering her thighs with kisses, “all _mine_ ,” she finished with a quick bite.

Amélie let out a shaky sigh at the praise, Lena knew _exactly_ what that did to her. Lena chuckled lowly against the skin of her thigh, causing Amelie’s face to warm.

“Your thighs are trembling, love. Getting close?” Lena pressed yet another soft kiss against her thigh, this time higher, closer to where Amélie needed her.

She let out a breathless ‘Oui’, letting her eyes fall shut as her hips began to buck into her palm. Amélie could feel a tightness building in the lower half of her stomach. Her breathing was becoming ragged, loud. She was getting dangerously close to tumbling over the edge.

“You’ve been so good for me, how about I reward you?” Lena purred, bending her head lower. She nudged at Amélie’s fingers with her nose until the single digit pulled out, taking the opportunity to wrap her tongue around it and suck it clean. Lena kept her eyes on Amélie’s as her tongue swirled, licking off the sweet tangy taste of her arousal. She let go with a lewd pop, leaning down to do the same to the other fingers.

Lena groaned around each finger. “You taste so good, Amé,” she sighed happily, “I’ll never get enough of it.”

Without warning, Lena placed a small kiss against her sticky folds, pulling back slightly to lick her lips clean before delving back in, using the tip of her tongue to dip under the hood of her clit, flicking over the little bundle of nerves in tight, quick circles.

Amélie groaned, fisting the sheets in one hand and Lena's hair in the other, keeping her there. Lena hummed her approval as long nails scraped across her scalp, sending vibrations right between Amélie’s legs.

Amélie’s stomach muscles twitched as she jerked her hips, desperate to gain more friction until strong hands grasped at her thighs, pinning them down to the mattress. She tested the grip, finding herself unable to roll her hips forward. A chuckle sent another jolting sensation through her body.

“You're getting fucked _my_ way tonight, love.”


	2. Movie Night part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I'm doing instead of writing Treacherous Waters. 
> 
> Smut. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Lena kneeled down in front of her living room TV, sorting through the multiple DVDs she’d purchased online. Since Amélie had agreed to a movie night date, Lena had jumped to the chance and bought any films that she’d thought the sniper would enjoy. To her right, the coffee table was completely covered in snacks for the night, which ranged from popcorn, crisps, sweets and pizza.

As soon as the doorbell rang, Lena scrambled to her feet and leaped over the settee, blinking the extra distance to get to the door in record time.

She yanked it open to find her girlfriend, dressed casually for the occasion in some black jeans, a deep purple turtle neck jumper and a long peacoat with an orange scarf that she'd got from Lena. In her hands she held two wine bottles, one rosé for Lena and red for herself.

Lena smiled, reaching up on her toes to kiss the woman's cheek. “You're late.”

Amélie hummed, slipping through the door. “ _Désolée,_ Lena _._ You can blame Sombra,” she told her, shrugging off her coat and unraveling her scarf before hanging them up on the rack. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh, I can think of a few ways you could-”

 _“Lena.”_ Amélie interrupted in warning.

The shorter woman grinned, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture. “I'll behave! Promise!”

Amélie eyed her suspiciously, clearly not buying that statement as she made her way over to the couch, fully expecting the giggle and light pat on her bum.

Once Amélie had sat down, Lena climbed over the back of the settee and plonked herself down next to her, crossing her legs.

“So,” She clapped her hands together, “plan for tonight! We stuff our faces and drink ourselves silly while watching a few vids. How's that sound?”

“Not the _worst_ way to spend my night, I suppose,” Amélie mused.

Lena pouted. “Rude! Bugger off home if you don't wanna be here then.”

Amélie gave her a small smile. “ _Non_ , this is admittedly better than staying in with Gabe and Sombra.”

“Hmph. You bet it is! I’ll-” she'd started before being cut off by her phone ringing.

She frowned, pulling her mobile from her back pocket. “Huh? Who the bloody hell…” looking at the screen told her it was Hana who was calling.

With a quick look and a shrug to Amélie, she tapped the green call button and held it up to her ear.

“What you want, squirt?”

Amélie couldn't hear much other than a mumbled response on the other end. She sat there bored, tapping her fingernails against the arm of the couch until an idea struck her. Slowly, she let her fingers tiptoe up Lena's thigh before stopping to massage the inside.

Lena stopped mid sentence and looked down at Amélie’s hand, then slowly up to her face, eyes questioning. Amélie heard more mumbling on the other end of the phone, which snapped Lena back to the conversation with a quick apology.

Since she hadn't been told to stop, Amélie let her hand wander further upwards, cupping Lena through her shorts. She smirked as Lena sucked in a breath and shot her a warning glare.

Amélie took her time, undoing the drawstring of Lena's shorts one string at a time before slipping a hand into her underwear.

She was unsurprised to find her fingers already wet from Lena's slick folds as they dipped between her lips; searching, exploring, _teasing_.

Lena gasped and gripped her wrist. “What are you doing?” She whispered harshly, her voice lowered as she held the phone away from her face.

Amélie leaned in closer to her ear. “Making it up to you, _chérie._ I did say I would,” she purred back.

“ _Now??”_

Amélie raised an eyebrow and leaned back to look Lena in the face. “Do you want me to stop?”

Lena appeared to be at war with herself as she weighed her options. On one hand, Hana was still on the phone, but on the other hand… Amélie’s fingers felt so good inside her.

It must have showed on her face since Amélie took that as an invitation to keep going, leaning in to place her lips just under Lena's ear, trailing them down her neck slowly before giving her a sharp bite.

“Fuc-k,” Lena gasped softly, squeezing Amélie’s wrist which told her to keep going.

Amélie let a single finger slip under the hood of Lena's clit, pressing, prodding and swirling around the little bundle of nerves as the woman struggled to form coherent sentences on the phone.

Lena grit her teeth. “S-sorry, Han, could you repeat that?”

Amélie heard more mumbling from the phone and Lena instantly sat bolt upright. “You what?” she looked over towards the window - which were thankfully covered by the blinds - just in time to see bright lights shine underneath them as a car pulled up on the drive. A car horn honked from outside, causing her to panic.

Lena jumped up from the couch, pushing Amélie’s hand away before blinking towards the window. Gently, she peeled back the curtain to peek outside, stomach dropping at the site of Lúcio’s bright green car.

“You’ve gotta be ‘aving a laugh…” Lena grumbled, ending the call on her phone. “They’ve got the worst bloody timing!”

Amélie got up and joined her, sucking her fingers clean before peering through the blinds. “A pity, I was starting to enjoy myself.”

“Just my luck,” Lena groaned uncomfortably, feeling the sticky heat in her knickers. Seeing Amélie roll her tongue over her fingers did not help that situation any more either.

The doorbell rang, and Lena put on her best _‘I wasn’t just fucked while on the phone’_ face before pulling the front door open, revealing the grinning faces of Hana, Lúcio and Sombra.

Amélie’s eyes narrowed at the site of her purple haired friend. “Sombra. What are you up to? Why are you _here_?”

The Spanish woman looked almost offended. “Am I not allowed to have fun with my amigos?” She asked innocently.

Amélie eyed her suspiciously but said nothing.

“Come on, let’s get this show on the road!” Lúcio hooted, scrambling through the door with his arms full of more snacks and DVDs. Hana followed, her face glued to her phone screen instead of looking where she was going, almost stumbling into a large potted plant on her way to the couch.

Lena rolled her eyes and turned back to the door, confused to find the doorway empty. She glanced over to the others, seeing Sombra already making herself comfy on one of the squashy chairs. Sombra caught her eye and wiggled her fingers, looking smug at her confusion.

“How did she…?” Lena began to wonder before Amélie shook her head and closed the front door.

“I wonder that myself,” Amélie sighed. “I feel like she is up to something.”

“I wish _we_ could be up to something…” Lena grumbled under her breath, causing the French woman to snort.

“Perhaps later? Was such a _shame_ that we were interrupted before you could finish.”

Lena scowled. “Oh trust me, you're gonna get it later, love. I'll make sure of that.”

 

* * *

 

Later once everyone was comfortably sat under blankets and in pajamas, Lena sorted through the large pile of DVDs that Lúcio had brought with him. Once they'd decided on a film to watch, Lena slid the disc into the player and made her way over to the couch that she shared with Amélie.

She leaned over the settee and dimmed the lights on the wall behind her, before burrowing back under the blanket and cuddling up to the French woman.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena could see Hana's face illuminated by the bright glow of her phone screen. Reaching behind herself, she grabbed a cushion from under the blanket and hurled it towards her, smacking her right in the face.

Hana squawked in surprise and turned to glare at her. “What?”

“Turn your bloody phone off for five, would you?”

She received a mumbled reply, but at least the light disappeared from her vision.

Halfway through the movie and Lena had started to get bored. She'd forgotten the title of the movie, and the plot ended up being so all over the place that she struggled to keep up. New characters kept being introduced and she barely remembered their names. She glanced over towards Hana and Lúcio on the middle couch, who stared wide eyed at the screen as they devoured their snacks. Even Sombra on the opposite chair seemed to be taking an interest.

Lena peered up at Amélie’s face and judging from her expression, she held no interest for the film either. She sighed and lay back down, adjusting her position so she could get more comfortable.

Lena casually draped a hand over Amélie's stomach, finding skin as she realised her jumper had ridden up her torso slightly. Amélie's muscles twitched as she stroked over the skin with her thumb.

Deciding to try something else, Lena lightly raked her blunt fingernails up Amélie’s sides, feeling her jump in surprise. She lightly trailed her hand upwards, letting her fingers dance across Amélie's skin until she reached her bra. She thumbed over the fabric, rubbing over one of Amélie’s now hardened nipples.

Lena could hear Amélie’s breath quicken as she slipped a hand underneath the cup of her bra and began rolling her other nipple between her fingers.

She grinned.

Lena used her index finger to make one slow stroke down the woman's stomach before reaching the button on her jeans. She toyed with it for a few seconds, waiting for a reaction. When she received none, Lena quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Amélie’s jeans and slid a hand into the woman's knickers. She felt Amélie’s heartbeat speed up against her cheek as her fingers moved, swiping over the woman's wet lips.

She lifted her head to get a good look at Amélie’s face, noticing her eyes had closed and her bottom lip was captured between her teeth in an effort to stay silent.

“Y'know,” Sombra started on the other couch, “I don't even think this dude is a real hacker,” she said distastefully. Lena’s head snapped in her direction to find her thankfully still watching the TV screen. “What'd you think, Amé?”

Amélie struggled to open her eyes and focus as Lena's slim fingers worked her so easily.

“Y-yes.” she all but groaned back.

Sombra raised an eyebrow and glanced over. “Just 'yes’? That's all you've got to say?”

“Shhh! It's getting to the good bit!” Hana shushed without looking at either of them.

“That'll be the first for this movie,” Sombra grumbled back.

It was another five minutes before Sombra began asking her questions again.

“What is he even doing…” she started, more to herself than anyone else. “I could hack that in my _sleep!”_

“Sombra, just watch the movie!” Hana interjected.

“I'm just _saying-”_

“Well don't!” Amélie bit back, cutting her off.

Amélie could feel her orgasm building as Lena's fingers quickened in pace. Her toes curled against the arm of the settee as her clit was teased, and her breath quickened into short gasping bursts, only loud enough for Lena to hear as she nuzzled the short mop of hair under her chin.  
  
Suddenly the fingers rubbing her clit vanished, and Amélie whined as the elastic of her underwear snapped lightly against her skin, and the weight on her chest lifted as Lena got up from her position and started walking towards the kitchen, leaving her still wet and needy under the blanket. 

“Anyone want some popcorn?” Lena called over her shoulder. She threw a wink in Amélie’s direction, and made sure the woman was watching as she popped her wet fingers in her mouth.

“Wash your hands first, would you?” Sombra drawled.

Lena turned to find her still watching the screen, but with the smallest of smiles curling the corner of her lips, making Lena think that she'd noticed _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to twoheartedalien!


End file.
